Kur Again: Pitch Black
by hollyleaf15
Summary: It only took 3 years for everything to go so terribly wrong. Zak is Kur again. Holly has joined Kur. Many evil villains has join Kur's side. Cryptids are going towards Kur's way. Only a small but rather large group called the Resistance is hoping to come out from the pitch black darkness. Temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Kur Again: Pitch Black**

It only took 3 years for everything to go so terribly wrong. Zak is Kur again. Holly has joined Kur. Many evil villains has join Kur's side. Cryptids are going towards Kur's way. Only a small but rather large group called the Resistance is hoping to come out from the pitch black darkness.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Everyone! Welcome to my flying studio! I am happy because my studio is not only explosive, bullet, flame, ice, water, and everything else proof, I can kick out people by sending off MY airship. I am in love with this thing so I will be laid back for a while which means for a while no explosives or anything.

Everyone: YEAH!

Hollyleaf: Okay can Holly do the diclaimer.

Holly: Can't I kill someone first before I do that?

Hollyleaf: Damn it, no you can't!

Holly: Why not?

Hollyleaf: Because I said no anything and killing is definitely fits into that category!

Holly: Fine, Hollyleaf doesn't own shit.

Hollyleaf: HEY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: 3 Years Later**

Cody peeked out from the blowen up car and saw nothing. He picked up his radio.

"You sure this is the right place?" Cody asked.

"I am sure, Khloe and I have both confirmed it," Chloe said.

"Okay, I will just wait then," Cody said. He peeked over again to see tiny dots appear in the horizon. Once they got closer, he knew who it was. Kur. He dropped back into his cover and quickly check his sniper rifle and aim closely at Kur. He looked through the scope and started to count. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 9 cryptids. 1. One evil bastard.

Just then, someone came right behind him. He turned and face Holly who was wearing way different attire. She was wearing a red tank top with black pants. She also had black boots with red heels. She looked at Cody. Cody got out his pistol and pointed at Holly.

"Don't make me shoot you!" Cody warned.

"I don't think you would," Holly said.

"I underestimate me," Cody said. He pulled the trigger and out came water? Holly used this few seconds of confusion to put one arm behind his back and put a knife to his neck.

"Doesn't this seem familiar like the time we first meet?" Holly asked.

"That's was different!" Cody shouted.

"Oh really? I can't believe I gave up this feeling of killing for so many years. It's good to be back," Holly said making Cody bleed a bit.

"Holly! Get off! Don't you hate people getting hurt!" Cody shouted.

"Oh please! Like I care though I do enjoy killing them," Holly scoffed with a bloodlust look in her eyes.

"Stop it!" Cody shouted.

"Too bad, we are going to Master Kur," Holly said. She pulled Cody over to where Kur was marching.

"Hello Master," Holly bowed.

"Hello Holly. I see you brought the leader of our troubles," Kur said in delight.

"I won't let you two get the best of me!" Cody said bravely.

"You have no rights to be saying that in your position!" Holly said making Cody bleed again.

"Oh, we are not going to get the best of you. We are merely going to either kill you or keep you alive," Kur said. He paused and mocked a look of deep thought and said 5 seconds later. "Nah, we will just kill you. Holly kill him."

"My pleasure. Another thorn out of our side," Holly said. She position to kill and flung her knife down when someone fired a bullet at her knife sending it flying. Holly angry turned and faced the Resistance that waited patiently for Kur to come this way.

"Charge!" Tyler called. The people charged while Kur sent his troops in.

Tyler pushed through the crowd easily and tranquilizing a few of the cryptids along the way. Soon the cryptids retreated. Tyler ordered a search team and when they come back, there was no sign of Cody.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

This is all my fault. I saw all the signs. I saw everything but I couldn't stop it. Why? I am not even sure myself.

_**DAY 1 10:00pm**_

_It's been a week since we gotten back from the afterlife. Everything is just normal but Zak started to act strange. This morning, Zak was sleepy a little when he came into the kitchen with a crying Holly._

"_What's wrong Holly?" Zak asked._

"_I am sorry," Holly cried._

"_What did you do wrong?" Zak asked._

"_I-i-i-i-i-I I accidentally broke your toy," Holly cried._

"_What the hell you stupid bitch! You broke my stuff and you went through my stuff!" Zak yelled. Holly cried even more before Zak sighed and leaded _

_I thought it was normal teen thing so I brushed it off._

_**Day 4 8:45PM**_

_I was working on a car when Holly came into the room. She greeted at me as usually and started to chat and she was about to tell me something when Zak came into the room. She became silent and walked out of the room. _

_I thought that she was still mad at Zak for making her cry._

_**Day 10 9:00pm**_

_Holly is now bedridden due to a sickness. She has high fever and she has been throwing up blood. She is a deathly pale and the sickness is nothing I have ever seen. She would wake up at times and chat a little but would sound less joyful than she would be. _

_I have seen her time and time again when she was sickly but she was full of life as if the sickness wasn't there at all. The sickness must have been there for almost a week and yet Holly didn't say a thing about it._

_I am worried for her._

_What if she becomes a veggie like state?_

_What if she starts to become paranoid?_

_What if- _

_What if_

_What if-_

_What if she dies?_

_No, she can't die. She has been to the afterworld and back. _

_I brush off the coincidence that Holly got sick the day when she was going to tell me something when Zak came into the room._

_**Day 15 1:30AM**_

_I am up because I am worried for Holly. She is becoming worse and worse every day. She is fine but she keeps on throwing blood that is being replaced with. I came out of the room one time and Zak went in. He soon came out and said he wanted to see how Holly was doing. I went back in to be in shock that Holly's deathly pale skin had a bit of color in it._

_I brush off when Zak went in and came out, Holly got better._

_**Day 30 5:30PM**_

_I can't believe what just happened._

_So I came back from a mission when I open the doors and I heard a scream. I go to the location of the scream only to find in shock that Zak and Holly are stealing a helicopter. Holly! She was supposed to be bedridden with a sickness of throwing of blood! She grins but I hated it. That grin made me sick to my stomach. I knew what that grin meant._

_That wasn't Holly._

_That was Assassin Holly. She was back._

_How? When? Why?_

_I pulled out my pistol and I shoot the propellers and manage to slow them down a bit so that I have time to gather the Saturdays and tell them the horrible truth. I hope they don't mind._

_No they would kill me._

_And this all happened because I ignored the signs._

"_What the hell you stupid bitch! You broke my stuff and you went through my stuff!" *sigh*_

_When Zak was Bipolar for that moment._

_She became silent and walked out of the room._

_When Holly was about to tell me something but stopped when Zak came into the room._

_The sickness must have been there for almost a week and yet Holly didn't say a thing about it._

_When Holly became sick exactly the day she wanted me to tell me something but couldn't._

_I went back in to be in shock that Holly's deathly pale skin had a bit of color in it._

_When Zak went into the room and came back out, Holly became a bit better._

_And now, Holly and Zak stole a helicopter and Assassin Holly is back._

_This is my entire fault._

_Holly saw the signs, not all but only one sign, to figure out something was wrong with Zak. To figure out, Zak wasn't Zak. Zak's body was now in control of Kur. She figured that out in one sign. _

_I didn't figure it out until it was too late._

_I could have stopped it but I didn't._

_I don't deserve to be a Navy Seal or even an ex-Navy Seal._

* * *

Hollyleaf: End! Okay note to you all! I will be gone for 3 days to Disneyland, Magic Mountain, and maybe Knott's Berryfarm. Anyways another note to you all! I will be doing my chapters like I will tell what is going on in the present and then I would go back into the past and tell what is going on. Okay did I miss anything?

Everyone: *shakes head except one*

Hollyleaf: You!

Stanger #1: Who exactly are the Resistance?

Hollyleaf: It is the *SPOILER*

Everyone: Awwww.

Hollyleaf: I won't tell anyone! Anyways, still check out my Facebook page and see that button down there! Click that button and submit your review! I want flames!

Everyone: Okay!

Hollyleaf: And I don't mean literally! I mean that you critize my work! I want to improve so critize my work! I don't care! Just do it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Resistance**

Hollyleaf: HI everyone! Sorry for the delay. This was the closet to finish that I was going to do. I am sorry to the guest that thinks my work is crappy and I promise to spend more time but I was kind of a rush to put this one on so I post the other ones and apologize. So onto the fanfiction! 2K!

2K: Oh no! you are not getting me involve!

Hollyleaf: Fine. Ladies and Gentlemen! And entry from 2K's "journal."

2K: Fine! Don't read it! I will do it! Hollyleaf does not own anything!

* * *

"Cody is not here," Tyler reported. Chloe punch the wall making her knuckles bleed.

"Get everyone out of there and bring the cryptids in as well," Chloe said. She and Khloe were both third-in-command due to their powers.

"Chloe, how did the plan go?" Abby asked. Abby was in second-in-command because you know Cody's wife.

"Not well, Cody is gone most likely captured, and we lost quite a bit of men," Chloe reported.

"Not so well for us is it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I agree," Tyler said coming into the room. Chloe sprang onto her "brother." Tyler was the leader in attacks besides Cody of course.

"Hey Doyle, anything coming from our radar?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," Doyle replied. Doyle is in charge of technology and intelligence.

"Hmm, I thought they would be making a move on the resistance by now," Khloe said.

"You're right, something is off. They have Cody so they should be attacking us by now," Abby said.

"Actually not right now."

"We have an transmission intercepting us!" Doyle said. Tyler jumped on the computer with him.

"Bring it up," Abby said.

Tyler and Doyle feverishly type and soon a familiar face was brought up.

"Hello Resistance," Kur said.

"Kur!" They all spat.

"Now, that is no way to treat a friend," Kur said.

"You are no friend! You kill many people!" Chloe shouted.

"Yes I did and it was fun," Kur said making all of them sick to their stomachs.

"We, the Resistance will stop you!" Abby shouted. All of them nodded.

"How will you do that without your precious leader," Kur said. The screen moved to a cell. Holly and an unconscious Cody were inside.

"Why you-"

"Now you shouldn't be talking in your position, especially since I can easily slit his throat," Holly said with a crazy grin on her face. She held up her knife up to Cody's neck. Holly pressed the knife against his throat making it slightly bleed.

"Stop it!" Chloe yelled.

"Oh, why should I?" Holly asked. "I am having fun so why should I follow your orders?" Chloe glared at Holly and orange glow began to flicker in her eyes. Khloe slapped Chloe and it immediately snapped her out of it.

"Why did you do that?" Chloe asked a bit too harshly.

"Because you are part of Kur you idiot. If Kur gets in control of you, we won't have a chance," Khloe whispered so Kur and Holly couldn't hear them. Chloe nodded and calmed down.

"What do you want?" Abby asked.

"We want all of the Resistance to surrender and Chloe must be turned in, understood?" Kur asked.

"I-i-i-"

"Don't do it Abby!" Cody shouted who just awoken. Holly got furious and knocked him out again.

"You better keep your mouth shut," Holly snarled.

"Cody!" Abby shouted.

"We will be sending the coordinates. In a few days, we will have your answer." The transmission ended.

"What do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"We are going to find Cody," Abby said with determination in her voice.

"Chloe, come over here," Tyler said. Chloe nodded and went over to Tyler who led her out of the room.

"What is it Tyler?" Chloe asked.

"I want you to try something but it is going to be risky," Tyler said.

"Let me guess, it has something with me being Kur correct?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I want you to see if you can figure out where they are keeping Cody however this puts a risk on us because it can work vice versa," Tyler said.

"That means that they could possible know what we are talking about and I wouldn't even know it correct?" Tyler nodded his head.

"Hey Chloe, Tyler aren't you guys coming to look for Cody?" Khloe asked.

"I am going to stay here," Chloe said. Chloe retreated back into her bedroom where she pondered on what Tyler said.

-Break!—

Cody groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He met brown eyes glaring at him. He flinched as he saw it was Holly.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty, you are up," Holly said looking away.

"Where are we?" Cody asked.

"Oh please like I would tell you. If you do escape, you would tell the rest of the resistance about what you learned besides we made a deal with them. All we need to do is for them to accept them which would be easy. Cody for Chloe. Fair trade don't you think," Holly asked looking at Cody in the eye. Cody returned the look.

"No, I already know what you planned to do!" Cody said.

"Reverse psychology or you figured it out," Holly said.

"I figured it out," Cody said.

"Oh really. Too bad I can't kill you but I can make you suffer," Holly said, her Chester smile grew wider and creepier.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Well, as long as you are alive, I can do whatever I want," Holly said. She got her knife out and was about to start when the siren went off. Holly cursed as the ground shook.

"Damn, who is inturping my work now?" She asked no one in particular. She then raced out of the cell leaving Cody behind as he sighed in relief. He looked around when he saw a key. Cody leaned out his foot and could almost reach it. He got his foot on top of the key and slides it towards him.

Now the hard part, to get the key from his feet up to his arms which only go down to around his chest. Cody got the key between his feet and started to bring it up but the key slipped from about his waist. He cursed sliently as he tried again which only went to his stomach.

_Just a little bit further,_ Cody thought as he tried again which was almost at his hands. He reach out with his hands and legs and got the key. He quickly unlocked himself and went out to escape from this hellhole.

Tyler cheered as they charged into the facility. Chloe found it. She manages to tap in with Kur and found out the location of where Cody was being held at however she wasn't completely sure if Kur knew what happened.

Tyler had place charges and blew up the place open. Many people charged in while enemy forces shoot at them. Tyler slides into cover and holds his AK-47 above his chest. Tyler peeks out from his spot and starts shooting at the enemy foes. He continued to shoot when he saw a sniper aiming for him. The sniper was shot and killed by Ghost, a girl who doesn't reveal her real name for reasons.

"You are going to owe me," Ghost said over the radio.

"Whatever just continue with your work, Ghost," Tyler said. He jumped over and enters the facility. He ran through the hallways easily knocking out and killing a few people and cryptids here and there. He turned a corner when a knife flew past him making a cut on his right cheek.

"Well, look who decided to interrupt my work. You know I hate when people interrupt me especially if its people like you!" Holly said pointing her knife at Tyler.

"Holly! We use to be friends!" Tyler shouted.

"My points exactly, use to be. And I am glad I am not your friend anymore so I have no one to care or worry about," Holly said suddenly interested in her knife. She looked up and threw her knife. Tyler dodged it and charged up to Holly.

Holly held her arms in an X as Tyler kicks her backwards. Holly flips backwards and lands on her feet and one hand on the ground.

She threw some knives at Tyler as he came closer once again. Holly kicks out her left leg but Tyler easily dodges it only for his face to meet Holly's right leg. Tyler flew backwards briefly meeting the wall before sliding down to miss Holly's next kick.

Holly's foot crashes into the wall leaving a decent sized crater.

"You got some crazy kick Holly," Tyler said as he punches Holly right in the jaw. She steps back and wobbles a bit before regaining her balance.

"Wow, that actually hurt, and you made me bleed. Congratulations, I want to kill you now," Holly said getting into a creepy tone of voice. She dashed forward kicking out her leg while at the same time Tyler kicked out his making it a stale mate. Tyler wrapped his leg around Holly's and flipped making Holly spin and crash to the floor. Tyler pinned her.

"Tell me where Cody is," Tyler demanded.

"Why should I? You won't kill me because I am your use to be friend," Holly said smirking.

"The real Holly would let me do it so that way she wouldn't cause any harm to other people," Tyler said. The smirk disappeared from her face. "So tell me where is Cody or I will kill you."

"He is in the-" Holly stopped. She shut her mouth closed.

"He is where?" Tyler demanded. Holly opened her mouth and blood came gushing out. Tyler had a mini heart attack.

"You still have that?" Tyler asked in shock getting off of Holly.

"Yes I do, got a problem with that," Holly said propping against the wall. She didn't have any of her medication with her so she kept herself propped up.

"Where is Cody?" Tyler asked.

"He is-"

BOOM!

"I say check there," Holly said pointing at the direction of the blast. Tyler ran off leaving Holly alone for a moment. Soldiers came in.

"Miss Holly, we have to leave this facility," one of the soldiers said.

"Okay," Holly slammed her heel down in a pattern before a hidden passage appeared.

"Retreat and one of you take me out of here," Holly said. They split up and Holly was taken out of the facility. They walked down silently down the hallway when Holly stopped walking.

"Mister, I need to go to my room," Holly huffed.

"Okay I will-"

"No I will do it myself," Holly huffed and then a Chester grin appeared on her face. "Your services are no longer needed."

"You mean that I can go?"

"Yes." Before the man knew it, Holly drew her kunai out and had him in a headlock. Then she slit his throat and the guy fell to the ground, blood spilling everywhere.

"Man, you are wasteful with your blood," Holly grumbled. She closed her eyes and mumble something in a different language. Then she opened her eyes. Her left eye was now a bright purple 8 pointed in a circle. The blood began to disappeared and then it was gone completely.

"Man, got to ask Kur how to get rid of this. I can't always do this but it is kind of fun," Holly said aloud. She then walked off whistling a merry tone acting like nothing happened.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Cody smirked as he jumped through the hole he just made.

_A few moments ago._

_Cody ran through the hallways quickly knocking people out or shooting them in the leg with the pistol he got along the way._

_Cody rushed through the hallways and then stopped right in front of a map, an emergency escape one. Cody studied the map before leaving to the aircraft area. Cody snuck inside and saw some people loading up something. He looked around before looking inside a crate that he was hiding behind. _

_He opened it silently and peeked inside when a huge Chester grin appeared on his face. Now only to place them, Cody thought. Cody climbed up onto the hangers structure. _

"_Now if Holly were on our side, this would be easier," Cody mumbled and began to place explosives on certain parts of the helicopters and jets. _

_Cody got into a secure and safe spot that would shield him from the blast. Then…._

_BOOM!_

_Cody was off._

Cody raced through the forest but it wasn't until he got maybe a mile, a mile and a half when the adrenaline began to wore off.

"Shit!"

Cody began to feel wounds that he didn't even know he had and then the world went black.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay I am feeling lazy so 2K, go take care of the disclaimer while I run off for Black Friday.

2K: Wait! She's gone… I wanted to go… well bye everyone! Review while we go to Black Friday!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT! READ!

_**A/N: I am so sorry but I feel like I can't continue on with this fanfiction but don't worry I will come back to it. It is on temporary hiatus. I am planning to rewrite my Kur Again series under the name Kur Again: All Together Now. I know that some people will be mad at me for doing this but with the little views I've been getting, I feel like I need to restart. Once again I am sorry so badly! This fanfiction will not be updated for the longest time maybe over a year or maybe not at all. I will probably add this fanfiction with Kur Again All Together Now. I am sorry but I need to restart. Thank you very much my faithful readers!**_

_**Signing off!**_

_**~Hollyleaf15**_

_**Summary For Kur Again: All Together Now!**_

_**Zak is a somewhat normal boy. He ussed to be the most evilest being in the world. A few months later, people are breaking into his home, hybrids, Formal Navy Seal, missing siblings, people who aren't suppose to exist, and other weird things happen. What happened to being normal? Oh that's right, it just went out the window.**_


End file.
